


Clothed Hearts

by JayBird (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jay is adorable, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/JayBird
Summary: Jay wears Tim's flannel. That has an unexpected outcome.





	Clothed Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of Jam fluff, I'm sorry. Made for my lovely binch Kalvin <3
> 
> AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!

It’s been a week or more since Jay managed to have time or get in the mood to go do some laundry. Usually he’d wash his clothes in the hotels and sometimes he’d go to a washhouse. Therefore, it was no surprise to the man that he ran out of properly clean clothes by now. He was in a point of life where he shouldn’t really mind about his clothing anymore, but Jay was still human enough to be bothered when his t-shirt smelled beyond horribly. Besides, Jay didn’t want to be smelly around anyone, specially Tim. Jay was supposed to have an extra t-shirt but he managed to get it torn and threw it away, leaving no option available for him. Before he could panic and start wearing towels for shirts daily, he figured he could wear, just for today, a shirt of Tim’s until he gets his own clothes washed up. They share everything by now, surely Tim wouldn’t mind, right?

Jay looked around their shared hotel room, spotting Tim’s bag full of clothes and other basic needs for survival that they’d take around. Tim was buying them food at the moment so Jay had that extra time to poke around without raising questions from his companion. That’s when Jay noticed Tim's red flannel laying on the desk chair, clearly available and wearable. He couldn’t help but get slightly flustered by the fond thought of that flannel and the memories of Tim in it. It probably still had his smell. Thinking very carefully, Jay reached over to grab the flannel, appreciating it for a couple of seconds before deciding (or hoping) that Tim wouldn’t make a fuss about it. The sleeves were a little too long, the collar was a bit too baggy and the flannel reached below his thin waist, covering his thighs a bit; but Jay loved it. It was extremely comfortable, and he was correct, it did smell like Tim. The scent of cigarettes mixed with mint, and that cheap cologne Tim would use whenever he went out. However, that was not all of it; it had something  _unique_  in his smell that Jay couldn’t quite figure it out. That uniqueness being distinguishable from everybody else. It was addicting yet beautiful. 

When Tim came back to the hotel holding a couple of plastic bags contained with simple snacks that they’d later call lunch, he couldn’t help but have his brain shutting down for a minute upon the scene he was witnessing. Jay is wearing his flannel. Jay is wearing his fucking flannel and it looks adorable. No, it looks _perfect_. Something Tim would only see in his dreams or if an angel bewitched or blessed him. 

Jay grew slightly self-conscious as he noticed how Tim walked in the door and kept staring poker-faced at him, not sharing a single word. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, questions raising in his mind quicker than he’d like. Is Tim mad at him for taking his flannel without permission? Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. 

“Uhm.” Jay started. “Hey, Tim.”

It took longer than needed for him to hear an answer, only causing Jay to grow even more nervous. 

“Oh. Uhm, Hi.” Tim managed to break his awed mental state, remembering where he was at the moment. “I brought us lunch.”

He said throwing the bags on the closest bed, trying to avoid looking at Jay to compensate the excessive amount of time he had been doing that so obviously for the last couple of minutes. 

“I borrowed your shirt, if you don’t mind.” Jay tried to explain. “I-It’s just for today, I just need to wash my things.”

Tim didn’t say anything to that, but he didn’t stare either. Jay thought maybe he was disturbed but didn’t want to be impolite towards him?

“I-If you want, I can go find something for me to wear if you were gonna use this or if you don’t want me to—I can go buy a t-shirt for me right now--”

Jay slightly panicked, mixing his words like he usually does when he’s talking to someone out of pure nervousness. Especially when it was with Tim. 

“N-No, it’s okay.” Tim finally opened his mouth. “I don’t mind it.”

“Okay...”

The topic died there and they proceeded to have their snack lunch together, barely saying anything to each other, although both of them couldn’t stop thinking about it for the rest of the day.

~

The next day Jay tried to wash his t-shirts in the hotel sink, laying the wet clothing on the balcony by the window, hoping it’d dry soon. Nevertheless, to his demise, it was a pretty rainy day and when they had gone out exploring that day, Jay forgot his clothes laying there. They returned to the room, Tim took a shower first and then Jay, only to find out his clothes were soaking wet because of the rain he forgot about. 

“Goddammit.” Jay exclaimed, trying to remove the excess of water as he was still shirtless, only wearing his jeans. 

Tim observed the frustration before him, internally grinning. He couldn’t manage to get his eyes off Jay when he was wearing that flannel last day and this morning. Whenever Jay wasn’t looking, Tim would watch him, more than usual; observing how big that shirt looked on Jay’s thin small body. 

“Well, you can keep wearing my shirt if you want.” Tim said bluntly with his flannel in hand, internally screaming  _please wear it again._

Jay looked back at Tim who was holding  _that_  shirt in an offering stance and couldn’t stop himself from flushing slightly. 

“O-Okay.” 

Honestly, Jay knows he shouldn’t be making such a big deal out of it but it was impossible not to get flustered by the situation he was in because it was  _Tim’s_. And the same goes back at Tim, who shouldn’t be so awed by someone else wearing his flannel; but it was  _Jay_. 

Jay grabbed the shirt once again, this time a little bit more nervous to wear it as he noticed how Tim was literally watching him put that thing on. As much as Jay tried to look away from that fact, he got so nervous that the way he buttoned the shirt was rather sloppy and awkward, causing a chuckle to come from Tim when Jay was done. 

“You buttoned it wrong.” Tim stated, pointing at the misplaced buttons.

“O-Oh!” If Jay was feeling embarrassed before, now he was internally dying. “You’re right!”

“Here, let me help.” Tim got up, genuinely meaning a helping hand innocently. 

The dark-haired man approached Jay, focused as he started to unbutton the flannel on his body. Jay really hoped that Tim wouldn’t look up at his face and notice his flushed state. Why did it all seem so intimate?

By the time Tim finished buttoning his shirt for Jay is when he noticed how awkward the situation was. They were too close and looking too intimate, the tension between them filling the room when he looked up at Jay’s face who seemed clearly nervous because of something. His hair was still wet, his cheeks a light red and his eyes uneasy and he smelled of rose-scented soap. God, how Tim wanted to close that distance between them right now. Suddenly, a loud banging on the door could be heard, causing both of them to flinch away in surprise as they heard the maid yell something about room service. 

~

When Jay finally managed to successfully get his clothes clean and dry, he returned the flannel to Tim. He would be lying if it wasn’t somehow comforting to have been wearing Tim’s shirt for the last couple of days and he would be lying as well if he said he didn’t miss Tim’s smell already. 

Tim was, once again, away for a while, he had left to go buy some food for them. Jay couldn’t help but follow his heart when he spotted that flannel laying around in their room with Tim gone somewhere. Jay approached the shirt that was casually laying on Tim’s bed, slowly grabbing it as he couldn’t help but smile dumbly at how stupid he must look when he hugged that shirt. He didn’t care though. Jay couldn’t care less if he was being stupid because it was making him happy. The smell was still there even though Jay wore it for a while, probably because it had been a back and forth between Tim having it and lending it to his partner. Jay kept hugging it as he threw himself on Tim’s bed unconsciously, taking a deep breath as his smell ran all over his body, tingling sensation becoming blissful and butterflies swimming around his stomach. He was so happy right now.

Until the door opened way too quietly and Tim entered the room way too smoothly. 

Jay’s smile dropped the moment he opened his eyes and noticed Tim standing right in front of his bed in shock. Jay immediately sat up, clenching to the shirt embarrassingly before throwing it to the side, as if that was going to change what has been already seen.

“Tim! This is not what it looks like!” Jay almost yelled in fear, unsure of what it even looked like in the first place.

Tim stood there speechless, trying to find words to express himself but there were so many questions in his head right now. Jay’s face was almost like a tomato as he tried to look away but failed as he was really scared and curious on how Tim was going to react towards such scene. 

“Why were you hugging my... shirt?” Tim asked awkwardly yet bluntly, still processing everything until it clicked.

Honestly, Tim suspected such things but he always thought it was him giving himself inexistent hope. Now it was almost impossible to ignore all these signs that Jay may actually like him back. He still couldn’t believe it though. There’s no way.

“I wasn’t!” Jay said in a beat his eyes widening at the question. Tim didn’t need to say what he was doing out loud. “I mean—I was but--”

Jay was defeated. There was no way out of that mess, there was no excuse to justify the fact he was hugging Tim’s flannel and smelling it with a dumb smile on his face while laying on Tim’s bed. 

Tim approached his bed, standing in front of Jay who was now sitting on the edge of the bed after all his nervous fiddling around. He could see that Jay was shaking slightly, clearly anxious about what was going to happen, refusing to tilt his head up to look at the love of his empty life, who could now walk away for a simple mistake he had committed. Jay didn’t want to be alone again. 

“I’m really sorry, Tim.” Jay almost whispered. “I really like you.” 

He thought Tim had figured out that part already, because Jay wasn’t exactly good at hiding his feelings towards Tim. It was pretty obvious. Surprisingly, Tim was way too slow when it comes to that. 

“But please don’t leave me.” Jay continued softly, wanting to bury himself right there and then. The shame turned into sadness and despair, the thought of being without Tim was scarier than the thought of being found by the operator or any other danger. 

He really wanted to cry.

That’s when Tim pulled Jay up from his bed, causing the man to flinch slightly at the sudden movement, scared he was going to hurt him. But Tim had pulled Jay into a hug. A strong embrace that melted away all of Jay’s worries in the fraction of a second. 

“I really like you too, Jay.” Tim finally said weakly, still a little shy. “So, don’t worry about it.” 

That hug was a way of Tim telling Jay that he didn’t need to hug his shirt. Tim was right there. Right there with him. And that was not going to change anytime soon, or ever.

Jay couldn’t help but hug him tighter upon realization and reciprocation, pulling away long after to look in Tim’s beautiful dark eyes. Their lips softly touched and all the problems in the world seemed to fade for a second, the warmth of each other embracing all the goodness that life could offer them. They don’t need a normal life to be happy, they only need each other. No matter in what circumstances their lives were at. 

“You can actually have your shirt back now.”

**Author's Note:**

> My fluffy fics are canon and no one can convince me otherwise. Comments/Kudos would be appreciated though <3


End file.
